Adhesives are used to bond flooring materials, such as carpet, tile, and linoleum, to rigid substrates, such as concrete. During the early part of the 1990s, the flooring industry moved from solvent-born adhesives to aqueous or water-born formulations. Subsequently, it became evident that the water-born formulations were sensitive to elevated concrete moisture and pH. The current standard industry practice to combat the issue of pH catalyzed moisture degradation is to apply a moisture barrier coating with near zero permeability to the concrete surface in order to negate the effects of alkaline moisture attack and protect installation adhesives from failure. Application of said coating can be expensive, difficult, and time-consuming. In cases where floors are subjected to elevated moisture from maintenance, flooding, or relatively high humidity, the failure of these water-born formulations can lead to extensive and costly repairs. Hence, there is a need for adhesives that exhibit alkaline and waterproof properties in order to mitigate the problems caused by high moisture and alkalinity.